Various designs exist for devices which use rotors or other rotating members to increase pressure and/or temperature of fluids. These include devices useful where it is desired to convert fluids from the liquid to gaseous phases. U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,349 issued to Scharfer on Feb. 12, 1974, for instance, discloses an apparatus and method for the production of steam and pressure by the intentional creation of shock waves in a distended body of water. Various passageways and chambers are employed to create a tortuous path for the fluid and to maximize the water hammer effect for the heating/pressurization.
Other devices which employ rotating members to heat fluids are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,372 issued to Jacobs on Mar. 13, 1973, which discloses a turbine-type coolant pump driven by an automobile engine to warm engine coolant; U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,764 issued Jul. 11, 1961, which discloses a fluid agitation type heater; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,207 issued to Walker on May 13, 1930, which discloses a hydraulic heat generating system that includes a heat generator formed of a vaned rotor and stator acting in concert to heat fluids as they move relative to one another.
These devices employ structurally complex rotors and stators which include vanes or passages for fluid flow, thus resulting in structural complexity, increased manufacturing costs, and increased likelihood of structural failure and consequent higher maintenance costs and reduced reliability.
Still other references that may be pertinent to an evaluation of the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,316,522 issued to J. E. Loeffler on Apr. 13, 1943; U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,402 issued to V. H. Gray on Apr. 28, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,302 issued to P. J. Rennolds on Sep. 12, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,762 issued to A. E. Ernst on May 3, 1983; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,575 issued to E. W. Perkins on Oct. 25, 1988.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for heating fluid in a void located between a rotating rotor and stationary housing, which device is structurally simple and requires reduced manufacturing and maintenance costs.
Another object of the present invention to produce a mechanically elegant and thermodynamically highly efficient means for increasing pressure and/or temperature of fluids such as water (including, where desired, converting fluid from liquid to gas phase).
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a system for providing heat and hot water to residences and commercial space using devices featuring mechanically driven rotors for heating water.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system for heating fluids, and particularly water, for providing heat to facilities wherein the mechanical rotating heating device is constructed for easy manufacture and ready replacement of components.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the drawings set forth below together with reference to the detailed description thereof in this document.